In Spite of All the Danger
by randomle26
Summary: He was an overprotective pain in the ass but it was only because it took him forever just to simply hold her hand, and he didn't want anyone to take her when he just got her. He was worth it though- she knew that much for sure.


**AN: Here's my 2****nd**** attempt at a Jily type story. It's a little hard writing these kinda stories because I'm so used to writing superhero stuff and I basically have a Southern accent. **

**Please don't be too harsh- I'm a little rusty. And I'm sorry about any errors that will bother you readers.**

**Song Inspiring: **_**In Spite of All the Danger**_** by The Beatles- then **_**The Quarry Men**_

* * *

_In spite of all the heartache__  
__That you may cause me__  
__I'll do anything for you__  
__Anything you want me to__  
__If you'll be true to me_

* * *

The onyx-haired seventeen year old stomped to the Gryffindor dorm, angrily muttering the password before the fat lady let him in (even if he got it wrong, his mood made her rather terrified to deny him passage). He was in an unpleasant state, causing all the first years to tumble out of the way in fear of getting sucked up in the tornado that was James Potter.

The raging teenager finally halted in the common room, growls raising volume under his breath.

Lily Evans sat on the couch- hair descending gracefully down her back, skin looking so smooth a baby would be jealous, and eyes a beautiful green that actually made the Slytherin house colors look friendly if they were lighter- touching a small red slash on her lower lip just as her best friend, Marlene McKinnon, held a cloth to her forehead.

Removing the cloth from the auburn-haired girl, Marlene flicked her wand in silence and watched as the cut on Lily's lip sealed. She had yet to do anything about the bruise on the girl's right cheek. "_Vulnera Sanentur_," Marlene said and flicked her wand in front of her friend's forehead.

"Marlene," James interrupted, "I'd like to speak to Lily." _Alone_.

It was quite obvious to Marlene that James wasn't asking- he was telling.

Marlene gave Lily a glass and whispered to her, "It was nice knowing you," just before she left the two seventh years alone.

Before saying anything, James started walking around the common room. Lily thought he was pacing, but really he was just looking around to make sure a _friendly mouse_ wasn't lurking around. Once no evidence of the little rodent, James stood stringently in front of the burning fire.

"Are you mental?" James spat at the fire, "I'm starting to believe you being bright was just a clever fallacy."

Lily sat still and stared at James' back. "What would give you that impression?" _You prick,_ she added silently in her mind.

Finally, James' hazel eyes met her emerald ones. "You snuck into Hogsmeade. Alone! And for the most foolish reason I heard of- you left looking for a _book_! Were you going to die without your book? Was that book going to make Lord Voldemort cry with just one look? Do you have a death wish that no one knows about? Whenever you decide to leave the castle you _need_ to have someone with you," James said, "I don't even care if it's _Snivellus_ that's with you." Of course James didn't really mean that- especially not with the "Snivelly's a death eater" rumors running around- he really was just trying to prove a point.

She closed her eyes in slight frustration before responding. She didn't think pointing out the double standard (sure he could go out as much as he liked but she needed to use what others called "the buddy system"). "I had the situation-"

"You could've been hurt or killed- even worse you could've gotten other people hurt or killed. You risked your _perfect_ arse over literature!" he rambled, "And what's worse is that you _know_ you're name's on the Death Eaters most wanted list!"

"Stop scolding me like I'm a child, Potter," Lily demanded and stood tall in front of him. When recalling this memory, she pondered on how rapidly the roles they played were no longer theirs.

"Then stop acting like one," James retorted, "If you keep acting like a liability, you'll turn into one. You aren't _expendable_. Who else is going to help us defeat Voldemort?"

"Are you upset because me going outside shortened your chances of defeating Voldemort?" she retaliated, "Or are you upset that I didn't call on the _faultless_ James Potter to my rescue?"

James hissed, "No I'm upset because I love you." If you didn't hear the tone he was using, you would've found his answer affectionate.

But Lily wasn't one of those girls who forgot why they were fighting just because he said he loved her- she was much more complex then that.

"You think that's going to make me sit on the sidelines?" Lily said, "I do not need _anybody_ to rescue me, Potter. Just because you love me doesn't mean you need to stuff me in a box."

He responded, "I wouldn't have to stuff you in a box if you would just be more careful!"

The two stood in acceptable silence; they were quite surprised no one came down to tell them to shut up. Guess the shouts were so terrifying that nobody wanted to step up.

"I can't be fighting in this war and worrying about you risking your own life," James said, more calm then previously, "The fact that came in time before that Death Eater attacked you was luck."

"Then why don't you just break up with me?" she said, "That way I don't have to be such a burden to you."

At that, James actually laughed. "You think just because we won't be exclusive means I'll care about you any less?" Calling Lily his girlfriend was just a label- his feelings wouldn't go away if she stripped the imaginary claim off her forehead. That was one of the main reasons he and Lily were dating, his attachment wouldn't go away just because he didn't have her on a leash.

"Then what can we do?" Lily said, realizing their impasse, "Our emotions are going to keep us both from being safe in this war. Neither of us is going to stop, even if it means we're individually risking our own lives."

James sighed, "There's nothing we can do. We're cursed until the day we die."

Lily bit her previously injured lip, swallowing her pride momentarily. She walked up to James, resting her hand on his broad shoulders, "If we keep fighting each other, we won't be able to fight Voldemort. If you promise you'll stop trying to prevent me from leaving your imaginary bubble, I promise I'll be more careful."

James looked at her, his hazel eyes a pool of assorted emotions, "Even if that means taking someone with you next time you need to so desperately buy a book?"

"I don't know," she said, "Severus probably doesn't like going out to Hogsmeade as much as I do."

James' eyes were playful but his tone was serious, "I was actually joking when I said I wouldn't mind if Snivelly goes with you. _Anyone_ but him is alright."

Lily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. They weren't out of their little rough patch, this wasn't really their first, but at least they maintained a sort of understanding.

She was an independent vixen who lusted over the need to be equal to the man she loved. Just because she got herself a boyfriend didn't mean she was going to be demoted to the damsel in distress.

He was an overprotective pain in the ass (not to mention his green-monster that resembled any regular Slytherin) but it was only because it took him forever just to hold her hand and he didn't want anyone to take her when he just got her.

He was worth it though- she knew that much for sure.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**I chose this song because I really liked how Aaron Johnson- most peoples' ideal James- sings it in **_**Nowhere Boy**_


End file.
